Marceline & Marshall Lee: Los Reyes Vampiro
by Katherine Marceline Herondale
Summary: En el baile de la Dulce Princesa todo el mundo queda impresionado por la chica que aparece que creen que jamas habían visto. Pero en realidad es Marceline la Reina Vampiro todos los Príncipes de AAA la están acosando, un extraño llega y la salva, y baila con el ¿Quien sera y que relación tiene con ella?


**No me maten es mi primer fic sobre hora de aventura **T-T

POV : Marceline

(Atardecer)

Hoy no era un buen día para mí en ningún sentido, mi mejor amigo Finn, el había terminado con la Princesa flama para poder comenzar su nueva relación amorosa con la Dulce princesa. Lo harían oficial mañana en la noche en un baile de disfraces , aunque Finn me había invitado por ser su mejor amiga pero no estaba segura de ir, después de todo no me llevaba bien con la dulce princesa después de todo antes éramos las mejores amigas pero ahora era diferente.

Agarre mi bajo-hacha de color rojo y empecé a tocar algunos acordes recordando la guerra de los champiñones, como conocí a Simón, en mi padre y a mi ex-novio Ash. Mi vida estaba cayendo al vacio y sin rumbo. En conclusión mi vida era una mierda

Estaba tan distraída tocando que no me di cuenta de que había alguien tocando la puerta hasta el grito que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-MARCELINE-grito alguien desde mi puerta seguido de muchos golpes a mi puerta. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí.

-¿Qué?-pregunte molesta hasta que vi que era Finn

-Marceline acaso ¿no oías nuestros gritos hace 20 minutos? –pregunto un poco molesto Jake

-No-respondí sinceramente

-Ah-dijeron supongo que no esperaban tanta sinceridad de mi parte

-Finn a lo que veníamos, hermano.-dijo Jake a Finn

-A si… Marceline la Dulce Princesa quiere que vengas al duce reino-dijo Finn

-No creo que sea buena idea-respondí insegura

-Tranquila la dulce princesa dice que necesita que tu estés presente-respondió

-Okay- respondí tomando mi hacha-bajo, una sombrilla (como es el atardecer el sol no es tan fuerte así que no necesito tanta protección) y siguiéndolos al dulce reino flotando

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Llegamos al dulce reino, solo con verlo me empalagaba era demasiado dulce y rosa, en especial rosa. Fuimos directamente al laboratorio de Bonnibel guiados por el mayordomo mentita.

-Dulce princesa ya llegaron-dijo mentita el mayordomo abriendo una puerta dejándonos pasar, eje mi sombrilla al lado de la puerta

-Finn-dijo Bonnibel parándose de su asiento rosa a abrazarlo

-Dulce princesa-dijo Jake para que viera que no solo Finn estaba hay

-Jake…Marceline –dijo feliz

Bonnibel sabía que Finn seguía enamorado de mi. Yo lo sabía porque una vez que había estado en su casa oculta se lo había dicho a Jake, el le había sugerido que ahora que la dulce princesa lo estaba tomando mas enserio la hiciera su novia y que en unas semanas se le pasaría su enamoramiento por mí. Tardo 3 mese en que Bonnibel fuera su novia y seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Su enamoramiento por mi había durado demasiado

-Marceline….Marceline …..-me llamaba la dulce princesa

-Si? Lenta princesa-respondí vi como puso una mueca, ella como odiaba que yo le dijera así

-Como sabes mañana en la noche haba un baile para anunciar mi noviazgo con Finn-dijo

-Sí , lo sé- respondí eso ya era bastante innecesario recordarlo

-Pero eso nadie lo sabe realmente, el baile es para una cena en la que se juntan los dos continentes AAA y OOO, lo de Finn y yo es una sorpresa que anunciaremos en ese baile-dijo

-Ah yo no sabía eso, es como una cena-baile real?-pregunte

Finn sabía que si decía que era eso no asistiría yo odiaba todo eso, por eso yo no usaba corona, mi corona ni siquiera era _un poco discreta_ como las de todas las princesas: Que solo consistían en la tradicional corona de princesas de AAA y OOO un palo horizontal con otro vertical unidos de oro con una gema de color. O una que ni siquiera notabas que realmente era una corona: como la de la princesa grumosa que era una estrella en su frente (realmente no creo que esa sea una corona) o como princesa esmeralda, o princesa anillo de compromiso. La mía era como la del Rey Helado: Solo que un poco más pequeña (N/A: Como la de la reina es más pequeña que la del rey helado pero no tanto como la el dulce príncipe)

-Si, pero tienes que asistir-dijo en tono autoritario

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte tajante

-Por Finn, por mi somos amigos –dijo Yo solo voltee hacia otro lado: Diablos

-Aparte …..-continuo –Toda las personas de los dos continentes tienen que ir en especial la realeza… y tu…..eres la Reina Vampiro…tienes que ir-

-Bueno….iré-respondí sin verla a ella o a Finn

-Genial-dijo Bonnibel emocionada .Como ya era de noche tenía que irme, aparte sentí un poco de hambre

-Bueno, es de noche así que me iré-dije acercándome a la puerta a tomar la sombrilla que había traído.

-Adiós-Dijeron los tres

-Adiós- respondí lleno hacia la ventana. Cuando ya casi había salido por completo Bonnibel me grito

-Marceline tienes que ir a la nocheosfera-grito yo pare en seco y me gire a verla al parecer Finn tenía la misma reacción que yo de espantado-impactado

-¿QUE?¿PORQUE HARIA ESO?-grite odiaba que alguien me ordenara algo, en especial hay estaba mi padre y la ultima discusión no salió bastante bien

-Bueno, supongo que hay debe estar no?-respondió tranquila

-¿Quién o qué?-pregunte

-TU CORONA-respondió resaltando lo que había dicho

-Ah, ¿Para qué?-pregunte intrigada ¿Para que querría yo mi corona? Si ni siquiera la usaba. Solo en la nocheosfera era de oro puro con 4 gemas rojas en ella ¿Para que la querría yo? O ¿ella?

-La tienes que traer puesta mañana en la noche- respondió viéndome suplicante

-Estas….loca…Yo nunca la uso fuera de Nocheosfera-respondí

-Marceline?-preguntaron Finn y Jake al mismo tiempo

-Qué?-pregunte viéndolos. Vi a Jake acercarse a mí hasta casi la altura de mi rostro y empezar a dar vueltas alrededor de mí hasta quedar de vuelta con Finn en el piso

-Qué?-volví a preguntar impaciente

-Tienes una corona?-pregunto Finn

-Claro que si-respondí

-Bueno, eres la Reina vampiro…pero jamás te hemos visto con tu corona –dijo Jake

-Es que no me gusta usarla-respondí

-Ah, iras a la Nocheosfera?-pregunto Finn preocupado

-Tengo que, nos vemos luego-me despedí y salí volando por la ventana

Después de la ultima discusión con papa de que yo era la Reina Vampiro y debía estar en Nocheosfera gobernando junto a…_**mi esposo y darle hijos y a él nietos.**_


End file.
